I'm good for you!
by TTRenoventStone-Wilson
Summary: Slade/OC songfic! 1st romance fic and OC is not Mary sue! Song Good Enough by.Evanescence!


I've thought about it and I've decided to make another Songfic and its about Slade/Renovent!! Renovent is not a Mary sue!!! The song is Good Enough by. Evanescence!!! I don't write romance a lot so it's a shot in the dark!!

**Disclaimer:** I have yet to own the Teen Titans sadly.

* * *

It was another quiet night in Slade's base/house and he was watching the surveillance from Titans tower. They all were in bed except for one he dubbed "little spark". His heart raced as he clicked on the screen she was on. He saw Renovent laying on the roof looking at the stars, her sparkling green eyes squinted in thought . He closed his lone icy blue eye for a moment in thought. "Renovent," Slade sighed opening his eye to look at the thinking girl again. He got up after a few seconds and left for Titans tower with one thing on his mind "_I will make her mine tonight"_

**Under your spell again**

**I can't say no to you**

**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand**

**I can't say no to you**

Renovent was looking at the stars tonight wondering about a lot of things. She's only been a Titan for a few weeks and there were a lot her teammates were not telling her. Like today she overheard Robin snarl a name in his room. When she asked the team who it was and they ignored her until she stopped asking. "Slade who are you," Renovent asked no one in particular but someone did hear her in the shadows. Her soft voice filling his ears as he stepped closer to her, admiring her beauty under the moon. Right there he decided to make his presence known.

**Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly**

**now I can't let go of this dream**

**I can't breathe but I feel**

**Good enough**

**I feel good enough for you**

"You shouldn't be out in these hours little spark," Slade said walking slowly to the startled girl, "its dangerous." "Who… who are you," Renovent asked before she lit both of her hands on fire, "because if I was you I would leave before I got three degree burns." Slade chuckled at Renovent's sudden burst of confidence. "I see we are feisty tonight," Slade said walking closer to Renovent, "I'm not here to fight you, I want only to talk to you." "Before I talk to you can you tell me your name," Renovent asked her hands still burning with intention. "You all ready know my name," Slade said standing right in front if her. Renovent's eyes went wide with fright when she realized who she has been talking to. "Your Slade," Renovent asked the tall man in front of her. "Smart girl," Slade said sitting almost were she was laying at, "come and sit."

**Drink up sweet decadence**

**I can't say no to you ****a****nd I've completely lost myself **

**and I don't mind**

**I can't say no to you**

Renovent was hesitant at first but she eventually sat next to him. "Renovent," Slade said, his voice smooth as silk, "do believe in the impossible becoming possible?" Renovent was shocked at the masked man question but thought of an answer. "I think that all things that are named impossible by one can be possible for another like fulfilling a difficult goal or finding love," Renovent answered, her long brunette-red hair blowing in the wind. Slade was shocked beyond words. He swept a lock of hair out of her face to see her eyes and they stared at each other in silence.

**Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely**

**now I can't let go of this dream**

**can't believe that I feel **

**Good enough**

**I feel good enough**

**its been such a long time coming,but I feel good**

"Renovent," Slade sighed lightly cupping her cheek. Renovent blushed in his touch and turned away making Slade confused. "Slade," Renovent said looking of to the side, "what if they find out about this?" Slade put a hand under her chin to have their eyes meet. "I disabled the all the cameras on the roof," Slade said putting his masked face closer to her, "they will never know." Slade kept his hand under Renovent's chin as he used his other hand to pull off his two-toned mask to show his handsome face. He brushed his lips on hers for a few seconds until Renovent pushed in sealing the kiss. Slade put his hands on her waist to pull her in as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands playing in his snowy white hair. They stayed like that for minutes until they came apart panting a little. "I love you," Slade said looking at her eyes go wide in shock. "Slade I… I don't know what to say," Renovent said shocked. Slade immediately stood up and walked away without saying a word to her

**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall**

**pour real life down on me**

**cause I can't hold on to anything this goodenough**

**am I good enough for you to love me too?**

"Slade why are you leaving," Renovent asked running to Slade, "have I done something wrong?" Slade stopped but didn't turn around to face her. "No," Slade said," you didn't do anything wrong its just I shouldn't of said that it was stupid." "Don't say that Slade," Renovent said going in front of Slade, "it is not stupid!" Renovent got on her tippy toes and kissed Slade. "I don't think its stupid because I feel it the same way you do."

**so take care what you ask of me**

**cause I can't say no**

* * *

Awwwwwwww Slade/Renovent its so cute X3

Review!!!


End file.
